War of 1945
by LunarImagination
Summary: A one-shot/ song-fic of Nyo!Pruhun. The short stories take up each year that I thought would seem interesting. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and Have a Nice Day! :) WARNING:Violence, Swear words, Human names, and slight blood. A/N I might make a second chapter just for fun if anyone wants me too!


_Lunar: Heyellow! May I recommend the readers to listen to the song_,** Stattered by Trading Yesterday**? _It inspired this story and I hope you enjoy_! :)

Characters: Julchen - Nyo!Prussia, Daniel - Nyo!Hungary, Monika - Nyo!Germany

Additional characters: Nyo!Austria, Nyo!Russia, and mentions of Nyo!America

_**XxInto the enigmaxX**_

**1623**

"Yo pigtail!" greeted a predacious Prussian, walking to her friend in the openess of the clearing."Hello, Spook." mumbled the young Hungarian as he turned to face his friend with magnificent blue and saturated red eyes. They were unique, he knew that, he was jealous because his evergreen eyes didn't strike fear into his enemies like hers did."Gah when are you going to stop calling me that, man?" pouted the smaller Prussian girl."When you stop calling me Pigtail, Ponyman, Princess, and so many others that I haven't heard you say in possibly a decade." remarked the Hungarian boy, oblivious to her giggle when he ran off the list of names she had bestowed him."You forgot 'Little miss priss pants'" snickered the Prussian, a slight blush forming on her ears from the embarrassment of the names."Whatever. What do you even want, Julchen?" said the boy with the quick roll off his eyes."Well Daniel my friend, I have a new sword and I figured you might like my old one!" Julchen exclaimed, holding her 'old' sword out for Daniel to take."Oh, I-I...Thank you, Julchen." stuttered Daniel as he took the sword and examined it's raw beauty. Julchen always had beautiful craftsmenship with her weaponry. It's pommel, hilt, and guard had pristine silver-gold tints to it. Then it's edge, back, fuller, flat, and tip were dull, but still were sharp to the touch."Wow..." gasped the boy in utter amazment, he had only been using and old, blunt, and practically trashed silver sword. He swore it couldn't even cut butter."Aye, no problem, my new one is still in the forge but I will have it finished in a few days, well, bye Daniel!" screamed Julchen as she ran deeper into the forest, her Teutonic Knights cloak and shield flapping wildly as she ran."Yeah, bye." muttered Daniel. He knew one day we would pay her back for this wonderous gift. But for the time being, he contemplated on new names to tease her with.

**XxXxXxX**

**1776**

They raced after each other in all but fun play. It had been many years since Julchen had giften Daniel with one of her used to be trusted weapon. He had repayed her by aiding her in a few battles she thought she had under control with Anya, or The Russian Empire. He knew she needed help, she just wouldn't admit it. As they approached a river, they slowed their horses and dismounted to also get a well needed break."So, Julchen, how is your empire doing? I've heard rumors around about you and a...a daughter?" he felt as if he could choke when the last few words made their way out of his mouth. He stared down at Julchen with his flashing evergreen eyes never leaving hers. It had been a good minute or two before she spoke, her words didn't waver."Gut, and Monika isn't my daughter." she practically spat words at him with an edged and acidic tone."She was a gift to me from someone close to me. So I have no idea where you got the idea that I was _tamed_." Her eyes turned to slits, but much to his relief, it was an amused look, not a seductive or angered glare."Oh, okay, just that Annaliese told me she was your daughter." he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He didn't like it when Julchen got mad at him. Unlike other countries, she was the one he was around mostly and had grown fond of her as a friend."Arschloch. As usual." mubbled Julchen as she turned to the woodland and started walking. She suddenly stopped mid step and craned her neck as if to look deeper into the forest behind the friends' temporairy rest stop."Do you hear that?" she spoke, quieter than usual."No, I don't." whispered Daniel as he tiptoed to where she stood. Then he heard it. It was a soft peeping sound, it didn't sound like most birds, the ones that were free and happy, it sounded trapped and pleaing."I wonder" whispered Julchen as she pushed aside a bush,"I knew it!" "Knew what?" asked Daniel, still keeping quiet, unlike his overly excited friend. He watched as Julchen bent down and sprang back up. His eyes started to shine when he saw a little, yellow, canary in her hands."Awwww, it's wing looks broken." said Julchen, saddness and sympathy in her voice."I never knew you had a soft spot for birds!" chimed Daniel as he continued to look at the little bird."I don't, I just like to help others in need. I think I'm going to name it...Jilbird!" cheered Julchen as the little bird peeped with it's new owner and name. Daniel only shook his head and smiled.

**XxXxXxX **

**1945**

"Daniel!" screamed Julchen as she clutched her bleeding head. It had been five years since the second world war had broke out. The Allies and Axis were at wits end. Anya and the Red Army had invaded Berlin. The soldiers attacked and raped every most of the population. Her eyes stung from the dust and loose gunpowder that hung in the air. She watched as her closest friend, besides her sister, fall while large boulders of a building colapsed from a nearby explosion. She had her sister, Monica, slung over her shoulder. It made it hard for her to run fast, but she made use of the mazes of debris. She could feel her eyes clear, then blur again from her sudden tears. She knew that nothing had hit Daniel, but the shock of the scene made it hard for her to keep her tears at bay. She had seen so many dead or dying German soldiers and citizens. It burned her heart for she had fought so long to become powerful,filling her wounded heart for when her mentor and extremely close friend died. She temporarily put Monika on the ground to retreive Daniel. A firmiliar laughter hit her ear. There was no mistaking the deathing sound of the Russian."Anya?" she coughed, looking around."Da, you shall pay for what you did to my empire, and the cost _will _be heavy." Her erie smile never leaving her round face that had light dust on it, other than that she seemed unscathed."N-No..." the horror struck Julchen as Anya approached, closer and closer. Monika? Daniel? God, Julchen didn't know who."I'm giving you time to run by walking and not running." chimmed Anya, her silver hair wavering with the new wind. Julchen swiftly picked up Daniel and ran to Monika's body, picking her up in the process. Her breathing was hoarse and the extra weight of the Hungarian man didn't help what so ever. Her little canary peeped from its perch on her feathered hat."I know, Jilbird!" yelled Julchen. At first she couldn't feel it happening, then her whole body ached."Agh!" her fall had awoken a fainted Hungarian, looking around, he saw Julchen holding her forehead and nose, blood trickling from her hands."Daniel...Stay here with Monika, you can't stand and I need to beat the living hell from this bitch." said Julchen, her voice wavering_. No, she couldn't be, not now! _Thought Daniel, his eyes watering as he felt his adrenaline subside and the pain from his legs returned, yes for Julchen did not see a few loose rocks fall on his legs when she spoke to Anya. Blood was mixing with his tears as he watched his lifetime friend draw her sword, golden clad and sharp enough to pierce a tank, and stand at an offensive postion."Julchen! Don't do this!" his voice had been surprisingly clear."I have to!" yelled Julchen as she readied herself for the storm that she knew she would not live through. Muffled 'Kol Kol Kol's could be heard from the next allyeway over. Anya."Do not fight Mother Russia, just lay down and cower like how your leaders taught you." smiled Anya as she pulled her shovel out from under her savvy trenchcoat. A flash, then he could see it, Julchen rushing toward Anya with the most angered expression imagineable. Daniel closed his eyes as he heard a choking sound. He opened his eyes to find Julchen in Anya's grip."No! Stop Anya! Kill me instead!" begged Daniel as he watched Julchen twitch and figgit within Anya's grasp."And ruin the spoils my boss and Churchill put up for your country after the war?" she smiled sweetly. His eyes widdened in shock and anger. How could Britain have betrayed the countries effected the most! Daniel just stared. Anya threw Julchen to the ground, making her hold her sword up and swing is pathetically in the air, trying to get at least something of a hit. Anya only looked down upon her. Raising her shovel, she beat Julchen fiercly in the stomach, legs, and arms that were raised to protect her head. Anya only frowned when Julchen refussed to lower her arms."Hmph." she then kicked Julchen in the rib cage. Daniel could hear cracking and screams from his friend, but he could do nothing. He was to caught up in his daze to beg even more. Anya picked Julchen up by her dirty and blooded hair, throwing her wrecked body to Daniel. Daniel shook his head when he felt something touch this leg. He opened his eyes to see the worst sight in his life. Julchen, barely holding on to life by a thread, poking his leg."H-hey..." she wimpered."Julchen..." his voice cracking and bursting into hics of only a sobbing child. He cradled her in his arms, careful not to cause her any more pain. He felt something caste and chapped touch his hand. He carefully opened his eyes to find Julchen kissing, or something of the sort, his hand. This only made his eyes pour tears of anguish and sadness."D-Daniel...I'm sorry..." whispered Julchen."No! No there is nothing for you to be sorry about!" sobbed Daniel as he rocked her back and forth, stroking her cheek."I...I...Lo-" spatted Julchen as she went into a stage of coughing fits and wound up staring at him. Oh her eyes, the beautiful Ocean blue with Pomegranite red was a perfect combination to him."Julchen? Ju-Julchen...!" cried Daniel as he rocked her lifeless body back and forth. Eventually crying into her shoulder. That day he lost the only _Faith_ he had ever known, his love, friendship, faith, and his dream."I love you, Julchen."


End file.
